A Chat Full of Chipmunks
by PurpleFox93
Summary: I know there's already a couple stories like this but I really wanted to write one and I hope the title isn't to weird, thanks!
1. Everyone

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks, Chipettes or Dave.**

**Authors Note: I know there's already a couple stories about this but I really wanted to write one so I guess just enjoy the story and I hope its not really bad! Oh, and about the title I'm sorry if its like creepy or something like that but I couldn't think of a better title.**

* * *

**RockStarChipmunk is Alvin**

**TheSmartChipmunk is Simon**

**TheHungryChipmunk is Theodore**

**SuperStylin'Chipette is Brittany**

**QuickLearnerChipette is Jeanette **

**OlympiadCookChipette is Eleanor **

* * *

**A Chat Full of Chipmunks**

**Chapter 1. Everyone **

_RockStarChipmunk has signed on_

_TheSmartChipmunk has signed on_

RockStarChipmunk: Hey Simon, wuts up?

TheSmartChipmunk: Alvin!

RockStarChipmunk: O wut I do now!

TheSmartChipmunk: You left the house 3 hours ago and didn't even tell anyone were you were going! Where are you!?

RockStarChipmunk: Take a chill pill will ya I'm at the ice cream parlor playing the video game thingy they got here and I brought my lab top encase I got bored, geese!

TheSmartChipmunk: Well if you would have just told someone before you left there wouldn't be a problem now would there. You are so lucky Dave's at work right now because if he were home he would be so mad right now.

_SuperStylin'Chipette has signed on_

_QuickLearnerChipette has signed on_

QuickLearnerChipette: Hello Simon, hello Alvin

SuperStylin'Chipette: Wuts goin' on guys?

TheSmartChipmunk: Oh, the usual Alvin's being obnoxious.

RockStarChipmunk: O yeah! Well your stupid!

TheSmartChipmunk: Well Alvin if I'm considered stupid then you must be locked up in a mental hospital because of your stupidity.

SuperStylin'Chipette: LOL!!! Good one Simon!

TheSmartChipmunk: Yeah um thanks, I guess.

QuickLearnerChipette: Simon I've been meaning to ask you who you picked to do your history report on

TheSmartChipmunk: I'm doing my report on Gorge Washington, I'm almost finished writing it. Who are you doing your report on?

QuickLearnerChipette: I'm doing my report on Eleanor Roosevelt. Do you think I picked a good person to write about?

TheSmartChipmunk: Why yes, I feel Eleanor Roosevelt is a fine person for you to write about.

RockStarChipmunk: lol she has the same name as your guyses sister!

SuperStylin'Chipette: O grow up Alvin! By the way Jeanette wuts up with your sn, its so lame

QuicklLearnerChipette: I couldn't think of a better name, is it that bad :(

TheSmartChipmunk: Don't worry about it Jeanette, I think its a wonderful name. :)

RockStarChipmunk: this conversation is getting sooo boring, I'm signing out

_RockStarChipmunk has signed out_

TheSmartChipmunk: I guess I better sign out to, I should finish the rest of my report before Alvin gets home and starts annoying me, bye!

_TheSmartChipmunk has signed out_

SuperStylin'Chipette: Well wut r we gonna do now?

QuickLearnerChipette: Um Brittany were in the same room we don't have to be on here anymore

SuperStylin'Chipette: But I like being on here

_OlympiadCookChipette has signed on_

OlympiadCookChipette: Hey girls! :)

QuickLearnerChipette: Hi Eleanor :)

SuperStylin'Chipette: Eleanor wut is up with your sn its almost weirder then Jeanette's!?

OlympiadCookChipette: I don't see wut's wrong with it, I'm like an Olympiad and a cook so it's actually a very good sn for me

SuperStylin'Chipette: O, well that makes sense I guess

QuickLearnerChipette: I'm sorry girls but I have better go work on my report now

_QuickLearnerChipette has signed out_

SuperStylin'Chipette: I guess its just u and me now Ellie

_TheHungryChipmunk has signed on_

TheHungryChipmunk: I'm hungry

OlympiadCookChipette: Hi Theodore!

SuperStylin'Chipette: Am I the only one here with a normal name! Theodore wut kind of a name is that!?

TheHungryChipmunk: I was hungry wen I made it :(

SuperStylin'Chipette: Of course, well I'm signing out, bye!

_SuperStylin'Chipette has signed out_

OlympiadCookChipette: I'm sorry Theodore but I've got to go too. I'll teach you a new recipe later though, bye bye!

TheHungryChipmunk: Thanks Ellie, I can't wait to learn that new recipe, bye bye!

_OlympiadCookChipette has signed out_

TheHungryChipmunk: Ah nuts! I'm alone now!

* * *

**Well that's the end of the first chapter! I'm sorry if it was horrible, I just wanted to write one of these kind a stories. Thanks for reading peoples!**


	2. TheHungryChipmunk & QuickLearnerChipette

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks, Chipettes or Dave.**

**Authors Note: I know there's already a couple stories about this but I really wanted to write one so I guess just enjoy the story and I hope its not really bad! Oh, and about the title I'm sorry if its like creepy or something like that but I couldn't think of a better title.**

* * *

**RockStarChipmunk is Alvin**

**TheSmartChipmunk is Simon**

**TheHungryChipmunk is Theodore**

**SuperStylin'Chipette is Brittany**

**QuickLearnerChipette is Jeanette **

**OlympiadCookChipette is Eleanor **

* * *

**A Chat Full of Chipmunks**

**Chapter 2. TheHungryChipmunk & QuickLearnerChipette**

_TheHungryChipmunk has signed on_

TheHungryChipmunk: O i'm alone on here again aren't I

TheHungryChipmunk: I feel so alone

_QuickLearnerChipette has signed on_

QuickLearnerChipette: Hello?

TheHungryChipmunk: Jeanette! Thank goodness i'm not alone anymore!

QuickLearnerChipette: Oh Theodore, how are you?

TheHungryChipmunk: i'm fine I guess

QuicklearnerChipette: You guess?

TheHungryChipmunk: well I am really hungry

QuickLearnerChipette: You should eat something then

TheHungryChipmunk: Dave said I can't snack in between meals *sigh*

QuickLearnerChipette: I'm sorry about that Theodore but I guess you will have to just wait then

TheHungryChipmunk: yeah I know

QuickLearnerChipette: Well what are your brothers and Dave doing now?

TheHungryChipmunk: Alvin and Simon are arguing right now I don't know wut their arguing about though and Dave is cooking dinner, I hope he hurries

QuickLearnerChipette: Alvin and Simon sure do argue a lot, don't they

TheHungryChipmunk: yeah, they argue so much it seems like they never stop arguing

QuickLearnerChipette: I didn't think they argued that much, do they?

TheHungryChipmunk: well they aren't always arguing

QuickLearnerChipette: Yeah, I hope they stop what ever their arguing about soon

TheHungryChipmunk: me too

TheHungryChipmunk: how are your sisters and Miss Miller?

QuickLearnerChipette: Fine, Brittany's really happy because we're going shopping tomorrow

TheHungryChipmunk: that sounds like it'll be fun!

QuickLearnerChipette: Yep, I'm going to get some new glasses :)

TheHungryChipmunk: great! you should get them in purple incense thats your favorite color! :)

QuickLearnerChipette: I probably will get them in purple, thanks ^_^

TheHungryChipmunk: Dave just called me 4 dinner so I gotta go

QuickLearnerChipette: Alright, bye Theodore :)

TheHungryChipmunk: Bye Jeanette! I'm going 2 eat dinner! Yaaaaay!


End file.
